


Lullaby of the Destroyers They Become

by AMuteKitty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, don't judge me too hard pls, my first work at all actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuteKitty/pseuds/AMuteKitty
Summary: Philza just wants to be a good dad. So he sings his boys their favorite lullaby to fall asleep to.(Hi! This is my first fic that I've published here, so if anyone has some good suggestions, you have no idea how welcome that would be. (OwO;) I got inspired to write this because of the song, "Soldier, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos if that wasn't pretty clear. I hope it reads ok!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lullaby of the Destroyers They Become

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wrote this before Dream, Techno, and Phil blew up L'Manberg together. SO that hasn't happened yet with this little piece! I also didn't read through this too thoroughly so... ╮(￣ω￣;)╭  
> Thank you!!(´• ω •`)

They had a bit of a ritual for going to sleep. Well, for Tommy going to sleep anyways. Everyone else usually stayed up a while longer. Techno to read, and Will to strum idle melodies on his guitar. Phil to clean up from the day. Some days, Tommy would ask for his favorite song.

"There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword," Philza began to sing quietly, barely heard over Tommy cheers. The soldier was his favorite. He had no doubt in his mind that if Tommy wanted, he would be a wonderful fighter when he was older.

(Tommy cheered again, a little later in his life. The green bastard deserved all of it. All of it and more. Even if he dies, he's going to fuck over Dream. He wields his sword too well for a child. Children shouldn't have to fight in wars. Even when they want to. Perhaps especially when they want to. But Tommy fought, and fought well, destroying himself and those around him for his country.)

"He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord." Phil sings it like it's a joke instead of a prophecy. He always says it like that. Like he has no clue who the prophecy speaks of. And he doesn't. Not yet. Not until it's too late.

Tommy sits, enraptured. Phil would almost say that there are stars dancing in those blue eyes. Even Tommy liked to remain pretty quiet for the song. Rare for the loud child that he was, but it was a welcome break. He loved his son, but sometimes it got to be a little bit too much. Besides, it was nice to see such calm excitement in his sons eyes.

(It is not often that Tommy was quiet. He was loud, he was boisterous. Quiet fits Tommy uncomfortably. He wore it for serious occasions. Like then, as he fought for his life, for his destroyed country. He could've stopped this. He should've. But he won't admit it. He can't. If he admitted to his share of the blame then he'll stop altogether. He can't do that. He was a soldier more than he was a child. Fighting was the only option. He started shouting again moments later. He threw blame around, drowning out the thoughts that ask if it's just his fault. Really, he destroyed his own country.)

All but Techno join in for the next bit. Tommy in an off key warble and Wilbur sings it probably even better than Philza. "Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord. He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh lei-oh lord." Phil has never been too fond of the song himself. For his boys though, he sings it nearly every night. It's worth it.

(For now. Later Phil will wonder. He will ask himself if maybe he shouldn't have raised his kids on lullabies of destruction.)

"There will come a poet whose weapon is his word," Wilbur is looking at him now, a wide smile across his face. It figures that his musician son would favor the verse about a poet. One day, he knows Wil is going to be famous for the music that he comes up with. His son already writes lyrics, full of love and madness and beauty. Wil strums chords into the night, sometimes soft things, barely heard over the crackling of flames, sometimes loud, cacophonies of sound that threaten his ears enough to make him wince.

(Words fall from Will's mouth. He is ever the skilled liar. One way, or another, he will get his freedom. He's talked so many people to their side, turned all but Dream's closest against him. They're already so close. Songs pour out of him. His new nation will need an anthem after all. He plucks notes from his guitar but his sword is never out of reach.)

"He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord." Philza is never quite sure why Wil always laughs a bit at this. Tommy sends him a look of irritation over it, a brief fight breaking out between them. He loves his boys so much honestly. There's never a quiet moment with all of them around. He grins a little wider, watching it fondly.

(They stood in silence for a moment. Then Wil's voice rang out across the area. Loud. Insane. Nothing like the child Phil remembered. "My L'Manberg Phil," Wil had to talk his way into an advantageous deal with the devil for this moment. Words were forever his greatest weapon. Even if TNT came close. "My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!" His country was gone. And he had made sure of it. Now Wil just had to talk Phil into doing one, more, necessary thing. "Kill me Phil, kill me.")

They joined for the chorus again. Phil almost thinks he's seen a glint of red in Wil's eyes for a second. But that is truly ridiculous. His gentle son is the least bloodthirsty. Something he valued as longing for blood often ends in death. Sometimes he thinks he'd die if anything happened to any of his boys, but Wil... With Techno it feels almost like he's just waiting to hear of his death, and he can't imagine that Tommy won't be a fighter. He's imagined losing them. In nightmares, usually, but still. He can't picture Wil being murdered. Who would murder such a gifted singer?

(An agonized scream rang out from a room. Phil had to go, he had to try to prevent more casualties. Wil... He ran as quick as he dared across blood slicked floors. He didn't dare to pause any longer than he'd spent already. Truly, he was probably already too late. What had this place done to his boys? Why hadn't he been told what was happening sooner?)

Phil is never entirely sure if Techno listened to the other verses. But he knows this one was his favorite. He can tell by the way those ears would twitch towards him, sometimes he'd catch a sharp red eye watching him. He's glad, really, that all of them could agree to like one song. Otherwise he probably wouldn't be heard over the arguments.

"There will come a ruler, whose brow is laid in thorn." Techno already looked half the part. He wears a golden crown after all, even if it did tend to slip on his slightly too small head. Techno has a fascination with capes too, something he hadn't entirely expected from the pragmatic boy. The way Wil usually braided his pink hair truly only added to the effect. He didn't think that piglins had kings though. Or even governments.

(Laughter rang out. Cries of victory and anarchy in between. Bodies felt, wetting his already red cape. If he had ever been anointed with something, it was blood. It was hard to spot a place on him not covered in blood at the moment. He and the voices in his head spoke in unison. Even if they disagreed most of the time, murder was something everything in his body enjoyed as long as he fought. "Technoblade never dies!" More soon-to-be-corpse's attacked. But this is the blood god, king of combat. He wins easily.)

"Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord." Phil smiles at Techno who has looked up from his book. He's pretty sure the boy is just reading Art of War again. It had been a favorite since he'd found it on one of the shelves. He isn't entirely sure he should be letting the young man read a book on war, but the half-piglin had explained that this book in particular actually pleased the voices, quieting the blood lust. He can't begrudge him that.

(Techno had been betrayed again. The voices roared at the injustice. These people had to die, they couldn't just betray him like that. Blood for the blood god. How dare they rebuild a government? How could they just stage a coup? That wasn't okay. Techno wasn't okay with this. He wouldn't let himself be used like this. And Tommy, the fool that he was, fancied himself the good guy. The hero. Naive child. "Good things don't happen to heroes, Tommy." Heroes only get to die. There are no happy endings. "You want to a be hero Tommy?" He was deaf to the boy's protests. It didn't matter. It was clear what was going on. He'd do him a favor. He'd let him stay the hero. "Then die like one!")

Even Techno chips in to finish the last part. Something about the way his boys sang tonight felt off. But Phil does nothing. He could almost see what his boys would become, red staining all of them. But he blinks and the image was gone with the thought. These were his boys. He sits and sings and does nothing.

(That's all he ever did. Until he showed up just in time to lose a son. Just in time to watch it all fall apart. The soldier, the poet, the king. He couldn't blame his sons. Besides Wil, perhaps. He should have been there. He should've pushed them to the right path. Now he could see no one but a pale shade of the son he killed. He deserved this truly. If he had any honor left, he would have fought with Techno. If he had any honor left, he would have fought against Tommy's exile. If he had honor, he wouldn't have impaled his son on his own sword.  
He should have come the moment he heard his sons were involved in war. Why hadn't he? Why had he been too busy for his own sons? Why couldn't he have saved his family?)

"He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai... oh

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh"</p>

**Author's Note:**

> Ack. I tried. ( ╥ω╥ )  
> Hopefully it's ok?? I wrote it a little while ago, would've posted it sooner too, except I forgot I had this account.(￣▽￣*)ゞ  
> Thank you for taking the time to read it!!! Love you, m'kay?? ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
